


Светлая передача

by Klea_Strix



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Ancient History, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Легенда гласит, что Дарий убил святого человека у ворот Парижа. Древнейшего из живших в то время бессмертных. И внезапно он изменился. Война ему опротивела" (серия 1.13 "Братья по оружию")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Светлая передача

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Highlander 2014

Тело под ним было податливым и покорным. Подобранная Клаудианусом и подаренная другу девица не приносила никакой разрядки. Дариус вышел из неё, член всё ещё стоял колом, но легче было бы трахать холодную статую, чем эту рабыню, которая от бревна отличалась лишь тем, что о неё нельзя было пораниться. Он развернул её, потянул на себя, заставляя встать на колени, и недолго думая, со всей силы толкнулся в заднее отверстие. Это принесло долгожданный результат — девица закричала от боли и сжалась. Первая реакция, которую смог получить Дариус от этой рабыни. Уже что-то. Со всей силы шлёпнув её по заднице, он двинулся вперед. И снова получил громкий крик, перемежаемый рыданиями. А девица так сжалась, что ему самому стало больно.

— Можешь плакать, но если не расслабишься, я растяну тебя мечом и всё равно поимею, — предупредил он и почувствовал, что член слегка отпустило. 

Тогда он продолжил вбиваться в теперь уже дрожащее — пусть от боли, а не от страсти — тело. Разрядка наступила быстро. 

— Помой меня и можешь выметаться, — приказал Дариус. 

Получив желаемое, он обратился мыслями к куда более насущным и интересным задачам. Их войска уже подошли к Паризию. Дариус решал, сколько времени понадобиться, чтобы взять этот город. Нужно будет задержаться несколько дней, чтобы дать воинам порезвиться, а потом двинуться дальше. Чем быстрее они будут продвигаться, тем быстрее смогут завоевать обитаемый мир. И пусть Клаудианус смеется над его честолюбивыми целями. Мир помнит Александра Великого и Юлия Цезаря, почитает их военный гений. Этим кумирам многих завоевателей придется подвинуться, и весьма скоро.

Дариус покинул палатку, сказав расположившимся рядом воинам своего отряда, чтобы они отпустили рабыню. По предвкушающим улыбкам он догадался, что его поняли правильно. То, что перед смертью вся эта оголтелая компания поимеет её, Дариуса нисколько не волновало. Его солдаты получат свою порцию удовольствия, а значит, завтра они будут хорошо сражаться, чтобы заслужить очередное одобрение своего военачальника. 

Самого Дариуса больше волновало предстоящая битва. Хотелось в этот раз обойтись без длительной осады. Нужно всего лишь найти слабые стороны противника. Он в одиночку направился к городу, чтобы ещё раз своими глазами взглянуть на место предстоящей битвы. Но стоило ему всего на лигу отойти от лагеря, в поле его зрения появился человек. Точнее, бессмертный. И он был безоружен. Дариус напрягся, такое поведение его встревожило больше, чем открытый вызов или нападение из засады. 

— Остановись, воин, — сказал неизвестный на хорошем римском диалекте. — Прошу, не нападай на город. Ничто не стоит жизни этих людей. 

— Они всего лишь смертные, — фыркнул Дариус.

— Все мы живы и все мы смертны. Они страдают, любят, сражаются, как мы. Лишь умирают раньше, так не приближай их срок.

— Ты сумасшедший. Что тебе до этих людишек?

— Я считаю их равными нам. В них течёт такая же красная кровь, — последовал спокойный ответ.

— Ты, наверное, из тех, кто верит в воскресшего мессию и проповедует ненасилие? — догадался Дариус. 

Он не раз сталкивался с христианами и считал, что они не от мира сего. 

— Иесус был хорошим человеком.

— Похоже, он был одним из нас, судя по способности умирать и воскресать. Так что он не один из них.

— Но он принял смерть за людей.

— Ты, кажется, решил последовать по его стопам, — сказал Дариус с угрозой, этот разговор тревожил его всё больше. Появилось нехорошее предчувствие. 

А его сумасшедший собеседник огорошил новым предложением:

— Я с радостью это сделаю, если это заставит тебя отказаться от нападения на город. 

— Тогда вставай на колени и молись своим богам, — с усмешкой предложил Дариус и с недоумением увидел, как его оппонент опускается перед ним на колени. — Ты глупец, но я не привык отказываться от подарков.

Дариус поднял меч и одним движением отрубил голову своему «противнику». Первые несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом в землю перед ним ударила первая молния. Воздух был наэлектризован так, что волосы у Дариуса встали дыбом. Впервые ему захотелось убежать, отказаться от чужой Силы, но было уже поздно. Волна передачи накрыла его. 

Эмрис был стар, очень стар. И мудр, и добр. Он был так не похож на Дариуса. Нестерпимый свет залил всё его существо, выжигая всю его тьму и меняя его. Перед глазами Дариуса пронеслись все те люди, которых он убил за долгую жизнь, неважно, бессмертные или смертные. И он прочувствовал боль каждого из них. Последним перед его глазами пронеслось заплаканное лицо безымянной рабыни. 

Потихоньку всё успокоилось, отпустило, и Дариус обнаружил себя стоящим на коленях перед телом Эмриса — теперь он знал имя того, кто изменил все. Рука, сжимавшая оружие, безвольно разжалась, и меч упал в придорожную пыль.


End file.
